Green Shadow (PvZ: AA)
Green Shadow, under her name Penelopea, is a peashooter hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She is an assassin hero who is expert in chasing down foes with range attack, while oppressing various group attack to clear down lanes and numbers. Her ultimate grants her a powerful finisher that shoots a gigantic pea on a linear skill shot. Overview Penelopea, the Green Shadow Damage: 8/10 Utility: 7/10 Survivability: 5/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Engager, Ganker Almanac Entry: Penelopea S. Podd is the name of the fine young peashooter. She is the daughter of Rey Peat P. Podd, who is the elder brother of the Lawn Force General, Peater P. Podd. She was just an ordinary peashooter, often bullied by her classmates at school. One day, the Hero-tron 4000 struck her on the way home. She disappeared for like 2 weeks. Everyone thought she was dead until zombie thieves break in to Suburban Bank, where a mysterious figure attacked the outlaws. The thieves described the figure that attacked them as a "green shadow". Penelopea then reappeared in their home, with her parents unaware of her abilities. She keeps this ability a secret to only Crazy Dave (though, she didn't trust him much). Since then, she hides herself in a mask and robe, and appears as the resilient vigilante of Suburbia. Her name: Green Shadow. Gameplay: Green Shadow excels a lot in mobility. She is able to increase her own while disrupting her enemies'. Her shots allows her to mark them within the fog of war and when found, she is ready to barrage a volley of peas at her. Her chilli beam bomb explodes to deal area damage, and her hyper speed allows her to chase down enemies over walls. She can call of for a finishing move of shooting a gigantic pea at a linear skillshot, dealing huge damage to enemies caught, or a heavy strife that hits everyone everywhere in her range. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1450 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.35 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.45 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 85 Attack Range: 5.5 Attack Speed (APS): 1.2 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Pod Vision After Green Shadow land an attack to an enemy, that enemy is marked for 2 seconds. While marked, the enemy is revealed, and Green Shadow gains +1.5 range when attacking that enemy. Mark will only exist on one enemy, and disappears if Green Shadow switches targets. Penelopea's resilient vision makes her see through the darkest night, and her enemies won't even know what hit them in such dim place. Basic Abilities Pea Volley (Q) Green Shadow shoots a volley of peas in a cone, dealing 80 (+5% per level) damage to enemies hit and slowing their movement and attack speed by 30% for 5 seconds. Penelopea makes sure her opponents can't escape. Like what her uncle said, zombies cannot dodge so many bullets in different directions. Chili Bean Bomb (W) Green Shadow launches a chili bean that rolls in a line and explodes once it reaches the maximum range, dealing 150 (+5% per level) damage to all enemies in an area and knocking them back. The bean can be bounced off by colliding to walls or enemies who moves with force. Penelopea isn't really a fan of chili bombs. The chili bombs are a fan of her. Hyper (E) Green Shadow gains an extreme boost of of her movement, gaining +50% movement speed and the ability to leap over walls for 10 seconds. Green Shadow's incredible agility allows her to chase down the fastest and most cleaver escapist. Ultimate Ability Precision Shot ® Green Shadow fires a large pea on a linear skillshot, dealing 500 (+5% per level) to the first enemy it hits and stunning them for 1.5 second. Penelopea's shots are so powerful, even a gargantuar can suffer a concussion. Dance of Vigilance ® Green Shadow enters into a powerful shooting maneuver, allowing her to shoot down a random enemy around her in an instance. Dealing 70 (+5% per level) damage per shots. The maneuver lasts for 10 seconds. Green Shadow slips through the shadows, watching her enemy's every move. Whenever surrounded, there is only one choice: Shoot everywhere! NOTE: *A total of 5 shot instances per second. Talents Level 1 *Marked For Death - Enemies with the Pod Vision mark receive 30% more damage from Penelopea. *Sharpshooter's Sight - Pod Vision now lasts for 4 seconds. *Relentless Hunter - QUEST: Vanquish 5 minions within 5 seconds will grant Penelopea +20% bonus attack for 5 seconds. REWARD: Vanquishing 40 minions within 1 minute, Penelopea's attack range is permanently increased by 1.5. Level 4 *Suppressing Shots - Pea Volley slow is increased by 2% per enemies hit. *Pinning Volley - Pea Volley stuns the enemy closest to the cone area. *Adrenaline Rush - Hyper doubles your HP regen when activated in low health (below 30%). Level 7 *Sombrero Bean Bomb - Chili Bean Bomb now has a longer fuse (+3 seconds), and homes to enemy heroes. *Hyperactivity - Casting your abilities while.on Hyper increases its duration by 2 seconds. *Bushmaster - Penelopea deals +30% attack when attacking on bushes, and moves 20% faster in them. Level 10 *Precision Shot ® - Green Shadow fires a large pea on a linear skillshot, dealing 500 (+5% per level)to the first enemy it hits and stunning them for 1 second. *Dance of Vigilance - Green Shadow enters into a powerful shooting maneuver, allowing her to shoot down a random enemy around her in an instance. Dealing 70 (+5% per level) damage per shots. The maneuver lasts for 10 seconds. Level 13 *Triple Volley - Pea Volley is now a channeling ability, causing you to shoot 3 rounds of Pea Volley within 3 seconds. Pea Volley damage is reduced by 40%. *Nasty Smoke - Chili Bean Bomb leaves a smoke behind after explosion, stunning enemies for 1 second if they enter it. Stun only occur once. *Eagle's Eye - (Active) Activate to gain vision on a target area. Detects invisible units. Vision lasts for 5 seconds. Has a 45 second cooldown. Level 16 *Air Superiority - While leaping on a wall during Hyper, Penelopea attacks random enemies within range rapidly. Prioritizes heroes with Pod Vision mark. *Bombs Away! - Chili Bean Bomb's explosion range is increased by 30%. *Caltrops - (Active) Activate to leave caltrops in the area around you. Carries 2 charges. Has a 30 second cooldown. Level 20 *Deadshot - Precision Shot deals 50% more damage to marked enemies, and stuns for 1 second longer. *Shadow Reflexes - Dance of Vigilance now lands 2 shots in every instance. *Gaia's Agility - Attack speed is permanently increased by 20%. *Shadow Replica - (Active) Penelopea leaves a replica of herself in a target point. Penelopea can activate the ability again to teleport there, dealing 125 (+5% per level) damage to enemies around it. Replica lasts for 45 seconds. Has a 120 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *I slip through the shadows. *Green Shadow is here. *So, where are the bad guys? I'll take them down one after another. Moving *Swiftly. *Quiet like the shadows. *Cut to the chase. *Get those leaves working. *Hmm, I saw a twig there. Attacking *Gotcha! *Surrender now. *Dead or alive. *In my sights. *Can't outrun my shadow. Vanquishing a Hero *Well fought, amateur. *They said "Dead or alive", so this may do. *Now stay here until the cops arrive. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Not so super enough, Super Brainz. (Super Brainz) *And you're a soldier? *giggles* You lack honor. (Anklebone) *I heard your father makes better junk than this. (Zombnik) *Law? *giggles* I follow no law. (Hambone) *Nice sparing session, fellas. (A fellow plant hero) Dying *My visions... blurred out. *So this is death. So... lonely... *Dad, sorry for this. *Green Shadow... out... *I've been... overshadowed... Respawning *Can't keep a good fighter down. *I'm back for some more vigilance. *This city needs heroes. And heroes aren't easily take down. *Gotta end this fast or dad will ground me. *My shadow, recasted. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *(straw sipping sound) Can you stop tapping me? I'm on my break here. *Which hero is my favorite? Well, I have to be honest, uncle Peater. He's such a cool guy. *Well, uncle Felix is cool too. Yeah, since he's a snow pea? *One time I was hit by the Hero-Tron 4000, all of it is left to me is a green shadow. That's where I got my name. But the name is too overrated. *I was originally planning for a more "cat-themed" super suit. But after several research on the internet, I found out that... Well, it's trash. *I got literally 500k followers on Wheatter and Shroomstagram after that one video of me punching a dummy on the face went viral. *No. No no no no no! Do not talk about those fanarts they made! Some are pretty but the others... No! *Can we just get back to battle already? The zombies are coming. Ultimate Ability Precision Shot *Aim to the heart. *Precise and deadly. *Shadows, find your target. Dance of Vigilance *(giggles) Let's dance. *All of you are going down. *Slip through the shadows. Skins Commando Penelopea Being a niece of a Lawn Force general means that you sure know about one or two things about military work. Penelopea, before she was turned into Green Shadow, was trained by his uncle, Peater P. Podd, in the boot camp in the jungles where she learn how to survive in the vile jungles and how to handle firearms. Occasionally, she will return to her military duties in the alias "Commando Penelopea" *Wears a red bandana and has some face marks. She also has a very long leaf that looks like a ponytail. *Her peashooter spout is identical to those of the Commando Pea. *Wears a green cape. Sheriff Penelopea Following the footsteps of her grandfather, a Law Pea in the Wild West, Penelopea wears his granddad's cowboy hat, and her signature mask to scout the town of Saguaro and enforce law there. And the law she enforce there is vigilance. *Wears a cowboy hat and a black mask. *Her peashooter spot is identical to those of the Law Pea. *Wears a poncho with red, blue, and white patterns. Gallery Penelopea.png|Classic Green Shadow Skin Sherrif_Pea.png|Sheriff Penelopea Skin Trivia *Originally, before PvZH exist, I taught about a peashooter hero who is army-themed. That's Peater, Penelopea's uncle. Since I wanted him to have the Pea Gatling ability concept from GW2 as an ultimate. But after realizing that the gatling isn't really applicable to the "chase down marksman" role, I kinda cancel him out. I then replaced him with Green Shadow, put Peater's ability in hers, and added a new ultimate which is Dance of Vigilance. **However, Peater still exist in her bio and is referenced in some of her lines. Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes Category:Plants